ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Babylon Chapter 5
Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction To Info Page Chapter 5: Activate! Dengeki電撃 Breakerブレーカ! “Peanut, could you please explain the concept of these things you call ‘video games’ to me?” “Sure, Babylon!” Peanut picked up a controller and began showing Babylon how to play Mario Kart Wii. “This is all very fascinating, but my home world has far superior technology. I think. I haven't really been home for a few thousand years, so I'm not too up to date on my home world’s technological advancements.” Babylon admitted. “Well, you are an alien, so I guess you probably do have superior technology compared to us.” Peanut pointed out. “I guess I’ll just have to go home and check once this is all over, won't I?” “Yeah, that sounds good.” Peanut said, becoming distracted by Mario Kart. Then, a man on the intercom screamed in a very panicked voice. “The weekly monster attack has started! I repeat, the weekly monster attack has started!” “Aaaawwwwww, but I just started playing Mario Kart.” Peanut complained. “Oh, shut up and get that ridiculous uniform they gave you on!” Babylon demanded. “Okay, fiiiiine.” “You just acted completely different from how you normally act.” Babylon pointed out. “I know, Babylon!” Peanut yelled as he was putting on the ridiculous ANML uniform. The Unicron consisted of a white shirt, a red jacket with silver sleeves and pockets and the ANML logo on the right breast, red pants, and a white helmet with a red stripe going down the middle and with the ANML logo on each side of the helmet. When he asked why the uniform was so ridiculous, he was told that it was designed by that weird guy named Steve, who apparently designs all of the ANML’s stuff. Peanut finished putting on the uniform and got moving to the control room, where Keene would brief them on the situation. “Okay, so we got a large crab monster thing terrorizing some mountain area that kinda looks like a film set. Get over there and take it out!” Keene ordered. “Sir, yes sir!” “Peanut, it’s a Baltan-Seijin.” Babylon whispered. “Got it, Babylon!” Peanut replied. They then arrived to the hanger where the jets were. Peanut didn't get in one of the jets, though. He instead rode to the scene in the red and silver van with ANML logos on the sides that serves as the transport for the ground team, which Peanut was conveniently assigned to. The air team got to the scene before the ground team though, because jets are faster than vans. The jets flew around the Kaijuu, shooting lasers at it. They, obviously, did no damage. Then the ground team finally arrived after getting caught in traffic twice. “You know, I thought cars would move out of our way because we’re an emergency service, but apparently not.” Said Kaz, the leader of the ground team. “The jets weren't being very effective, and the ground team shooting at the monster with a laser minigun that was apparently in the trunk of the van wasn't working either. Meanwhile, back at the ANML HQ, Keene was watching the whole ordeal on a large screen. “Okay, this isn't working. Initiate super mega awesome ‘Magi(k)al’ jet combination.” Keene ordered. Darn it, Steve! Why do you make me say this dumb stuff!” “Because it's fun for me, okay!” Steve replied. “Please just keep going with it!” “Okay, fine! I honestly don't know why I even keep you around!” Then, Steve sent a text message to the jet pilots telling them to press the button labeled ‘giant red button #2604.’ They pressed a button and a text display appeared on the jet’s radar screen reading ‘Dengeki電撃 Breakerブレーカ.’ The jets then combined into one giant jet. The combined jet then shot a beam of electricity at the Baltan-Seijin, stunning it. Peanut then hid behind a tree. “You ready, Babylon?” “Ready!” Peanut and Babylon then merged into Ultraman Babylon! Peanut and Babylon fought the Kaijuu with WWE style wrestling moves, while the Kaijuu retaliated with lasers and it’s lobster claw things. “Peanut, it's weak enough, fire the Babylon Beam!” “Okay!” Peanut fired the Babylon Beam at the Baltan-Seijin, which then gruesomely exploded. Ultraman Babylon then flew into the air. “Wow, that Ultraman Babylon guy sure is amazing.” Kaz said. “Agreed” Said Taberu, the ground team’s resident fat guy who eats all the time. “Hey, where’s the dog?” Said Claire, the ground team’s token female. “I dunno.” Said Hiro, the ground team’s resident nerd with glasses and driver of the van. “I'm over here!” Peanut yelled! “Peanut!” The members of the Ground Team ran towards Peanut. “Are you alright?” Kaz asked. “Yeah, I'm fine.” “Good.” Kaz said relieved that, miraculously, none of the members of his team were injured or killed during the fight against Baltan-Seijin. “Our mission is done, let’s head back to HQ!” They then drove to HQ with the sun setting over them. Peanut stared out the window, thinking about today's victory. To be continued….